


The dance

by MyMiddleNameIsLextra



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, this is just the scene from the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMiddleNameIsLextra/pseuds/MyMiddleNameIsLextra
Summary: The scene from the trailer.





	The dance

Ellie was leaning against the bar, her fingers tapping against the glass distractedly. She was looking around the dancing crowd for a familiar face.

When her eyes landed on Dina dancing excitedly with some guy, a smile immediately lit up her face and she took a sip out of her glass to hide it.

The guy twirled Dina around and she threw her head back, laughing at something he told her.

Ellie couldn't help, but smile again. She noticed someone coming over to her and looked their way. It was Jessie.

He stopped next to her and leaned against the bar. “I hate these things.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Your old man really laid onto me today.”

Ellie nodded, of course Joel did. “What happened?”

“Another big lecture about my patrols. Don’t go here, don’t go there. Funny how involved he gets whenever you are scheduled to go out.”

“Yeah.” Ellie said, she was now grown up and more than capable to protect herself, but Joel was still trying to protect her even when there was no need for that. She appreciated it, but she couldn't help, but get annoyed sometimes.

Jessie glanced towards the dancing crowd and switched the topic. “She's putting quite the show.”

Ellie looked up to see what Jessie was talking about and saw the guy Dina was dancing with dip her down as they danced. The crowd around them cheered.

Ellie looked at Jessie and told him, “I give you guys two weeks until you are back together.” Ellie tried to smile, but she wasn't sure if she succeeded.

“Not gonna happen.” he thought of something and then with new hope in his voice asked. “She say something to you?”

Ellie bit her lip, shook her head when she saw Dina headed for them, for Jessie, said. “Make it one week.”

“Ellie, hey.” Dina said, heading straight for Ellie, not even sparing a glance at Jessie.

Ellie could see him in her peripheral vision lift himself up from his slouch against the bar, ready to talk to Dina.

“What took you so long?” Dina asked, slightly winded from the dance, one hand wrapping around Ellie’s shoulder, the other grabbing the drink out of Ellie's hands, downing it in one go and leaving it on the bar next to Ellie.

“Well, I'm here now, aren't I?” Ellie said, a bit surprised by Dina. Her hands were awkwardly staying around the air where her drink used to be.

It would be weird to admit that she had been here for a while now, just watching Dina dance and have fun so she didn’t.

“Dina.” Jessie said from beside them, trying to join in on the conversation.

“Jessie.” Dina nodded in his direction and grabbed Ellie's hand, leading her towards the dance floor. “Come on.”

Now Ellie was completely befuddled Dina was holding her hand when she was supposed to be doing that with Jessie.

“Hey, don’t forget we leave at first light so get some sleep.” Jessie yelled after their retreating figures.

“Yes, sir.” Dina turned around to mock salute him and rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a dick.” Ellie told her because of course she did. Always insulting the girl instead of complimenting her or at least keeping her mouth shut. Even though this time she did deserve the insult for leaving Jessie like that, Ellie still felt like an idiot for saying it.

“Come on.” she brought Ellie to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. “Don't you start with me.” she warned Ellie, taking her other hand placing both of them around her waist.

Suddenly, out of nowhere they were so close and Dina looked so beautiful. She was wrapping her arms around Ellie's neck and she was somehow even closer. “Okay. I have a very serious question for you.” she took a pause and then asked. “How bad do I smell?”

Before Ellie could realize that the question wasn't serious at all, Dina smiled at her and Ellie smiled back.

Ellie made a show of leaning forward and sniffing her. She thought for a moment and decided that the best course of action was telling her this: “You smell like a hot pile of garbage.”

Dina raised her eyebrows at Ellie. “Oh, okay.” she said and maybe in hindsight, telling her this wasn't her wisest decision.

But then Dina pressed her cheek against Ellie's and laughed. “How about that?” 

“Gross.”

“You love it.” Dina accused her and she was right, how could Ellie not love it, not love her?

Neither of them said anything after that, Dina just came closer, fully pressed herself against Ellie and they swayed to the sound of the music.

It felt weird to dance in front of so many people, “Every guy in this room is starring at you right now.” Ellie said after a moment, not believing that she out of all the other people in this room was dancing with Dina.

Dina lifted her face from where she was leaning against Ellie's shoulder and Ellie could feel her hot breath against her cheek, “Maybe they are staring at you.” she whispered next to Ellie's ear.

Ellie shook her head, “They are not.”

“Maybe they are jealous of you.”

“I'm just a girl. Not a threat.” Ellie said, because why would anyone be jealous of her.

Dina leaned back so she could look at Ellie, she was still so so close. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind Ellie's ear, “Oh, Ellie,” her hand trailed down so she could wrap her palm around the side of Ellie's neck. “I think they should be terrified of you.”

Then Ellie could see Dina’s eyes fall to her lips and Dina leaned in, kissing her once and then moving in for another kiss. Ellie closed her eyes and moved her lips against Dina's.

After a moment Dina pulled away. “See. I told you. They should be terrified.”

Dina smiled at Ellie and Ellie couldn't keep her own smile away, she looked away shyly, then back at Dina again, her grin bright on her face.

Ellie couldn't wait to do that again.


End file.
